


【超蝙】父亲们的炉边夜谈（节日传统番外）

by insider03



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insider03/pseuds/insider03
Summary: 他们坐在炉火边，谈起生活与死亡与爱。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 10





	【超蝙】父亲们的炉边夜谈（节日传统番外）

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:圣诞贺文《节日传统》的番外，因为朋友很想看这种就先提前写了放出来……话说正文都还没完结番外先出是怎么回事。
> 
> Warning:主角色死亡少量提及

克拉克轻轻关上卧室的房门，门彻底合拢之前他透过门缝看到床上被子里裹着的一团偷偷动了一下，露出毛茸茸的黑色头顶。似乎发现了自己正被注视着，准备偷偷起床的达米安又缩回了被褥中。克拉克感到想笑，随即忍住了没让自己的笑声划破这夜的寂静。

转身在走廊上站定之后，克拉克在陷入沉寂的老宅中用起了超级听力，一时间几个孩子在梦中的呓语和老人们绵长的呼吸声从各个卧室和遥远的农场里传来。接着他发现，那个熟悉的心跳声正在离他不远处的小厅里一下一下平稳地跳动着，昭示着这栋老宅里除了他以外，此时此刻仍旧有人还未入眠。

氪星人寻着心跳声在黑暗里一路轻车熟路地穿梭，避开所有的拐角和路边的装饰。在入住这里许多年后，他对这所房子的内部构造已经烂熟于心。

最后他在那扇雕着花纹的小门前站定，门虚掩着，火光从缝隙中透露出些许，告诉他它把这个房间照顾得足够暖和。克拉克伸手推开门，已经有些年头的木门发出吱吱呀呀的声响。而令克拉克没想到的是，这声音竟惊动了壁炉旁的那个人。他猜想布鲁斯刚刚或许沉浸在自己的思考中，以至于没有察觉到自己的到来甚至有些被惊扰到，哪怕他面上没显露出多少，克拉克还是敏锐地捕捉到了那一瞬间的心跳——他一直听着呢。

“我吓到你了吗？”他好笑地开口询问，他知道布鲁斯才不会在这种问题上给他正面的答复，而他也只是突然起了点坏心思罢了。逗弄布鲁斯或者惹蝙蝠侠生气，都是他人生中非常愉快的事情，这么多年来一向如此，并做到了乐此不疲。

果不其然，炉边人只是在黑暗中翻了个白眼，跳动的炉火只照亮了他一半的脸，光与暗在布鲁斯的脸上留下了分明的交界线并各执一端，又因为火光的不稳定和他本人的动作而像是角力般飘忽不定。

克拉克拿起沙发上的毯子走过去盖在对方只穿了一条睡裤的腿上。布鲁斯背靠着沙发屈起一条腿，冲着他拍了拍伸直的另一条。克拉克维持着半弯腰的姿势俯视着爱人被炉火哄得发红的脸颊，朝着他眨了眨眼像是说“你确定？”

像是懒得陪他接着玩下去，布鲁斯作势就要屈起这条腿，克拉克眼疾手快地按着膝盖把它压了回去。接着他在布鲁斯的身旁坐定，调整了角度之后缓缓躺下，把头安放在那条盖着毯子的腿上。

“希望我的头不会太重。”克拉克笑到，翻了个身好让自己一抬头就能看到布鲁斯的脸。对于他的担忧，布鲁斯只是挑起了一边眉毛并接到：“很惊讶你在这么多年之后才第一次想起来这个问题。我是不是该担心钢铁之会躯把我的腿压折？”

“那我会尽量小心一点的。”克拉克笑着说。

柴火在壁炉里噼里啪啦地烧，布鲁斯看着这座老式壁炉昏昏沉沉地回忆着它到底有多少个年头了，又伴随着韦恩家的世世代代度过了多少个这样的圣诞夜。他在克拉克躺上来时顺势伸手扶住了那个枕在他自己大腿上的脑袋。隔着毛毯跟睡裤，他感觉不到黑色卷发毛茸的触感，所以他展开手指，让它们在氪星人的黑发间穿梭，又让他的指尖轻轻抚摸着爱人的发端。渐渐地，克拉克感到困倦正在侵袭着布鲁斯，他手上的动作愈发温和也更缓慢了。

“都睡了吗。”克拉克听到布鲁斯的声音从头顶传来，温吞的吐词里带着点睡意的鼻音，是跟完全清醒时完全不同的模样，克拉克通常会在清晨起床上班时见到这样的布鲁斯。

感受着指腹从头皮缓缓蹭过，克拉克动了动上身调整了下姿势：“迪克明天要回布鲁德海文，杰森说他也是一大清早就走；提姆比平时还晚睡了一个半小时，达米安刚刚上床。我上楼之前让阿尔弗雷德也先去休息……”他看见布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，似乎在试图赶走睡意。

布鲁斯听着克拉克絮叨完老宅里的每一个人之后，从鼻腔里发出了一声短促的轻哼，克拉克心领神会，接着说到：“嗯……玛莎也睡的很早，她等着我们明天的拜访，我以为她可能会不太睡得着。”

时间总是不等人的，在许多个圣诞节过后，克拉克跟布鲁斯决定不再把玛莎接到哥谭或者带阿福一起去大都会过圣诞了，他们意识到，两个老人的身体都不再适合路上奔波。鉴于今年他们刚接回了达米安，克拉克认为孩子的第一个圣诞节还是在自家庄园里度过比较好，然后他们可以再一起去堪萨斯拜访玛莎。

“你困了吗，不然我们去睡觉？”克拉克用手肘撑住地板支起上身，凑过去在困意十足的爱人唇边印上一吻，“都这么困了就别强撑，一起去睡吧。”氪星人的语气里半是哄劝半是诱导，布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地想：“年纪越大越温柔”这句话分明也可以用在克拉克自己身上。

他把克拉克的上身按回去让他重新躺好，头摇了摇表示拒绝，克拉克失笑，他至今不懂布鲁斯为何在一些莫名的事情上有着他难以理解的固执跟自我坚持。接着他听到布鲁斯开口：“再多待一会儿。”

而克拉克从来都难以拒绝他偶尔显露出的、带着柔软的请求。

克拉克感到布鲁斯又把手放了回去，只不过这一回他的手势变了，似乎在他头上摸索着什么，一片片地拨开他头顶的发丝直到整头黑色卷发被他弄得乱糟糟的。克拉克没去阻止，他顶着一头乱毛，透蓝的眼睛含着笑意朝上看，映出布鲁斯脸上略带失望又变得释然的表情。“你把我头发弄得这样乱了，你想干嘛？”

“你都没有白头发。”布鲁斯突然说。

克拉克愣了一下，回到：“别说我了，我们家能在头上找到白头发的地方只有阿尔弗雷德头侧跟杰森的前刘海。”

这本来应该多少引起些布鲁斯的笑声，然而并没有。布鲁斯只是摇摇头，然后把从自己肩膀上稔起的一根头发举到克拉克眼前，“不止他们，你看，我也有了，我的头上还藏着更多。”

“我开始变老了，克拉克。你还是原来的样子。”

“我开始想，我应该会走在你前面，而且会走你很早。”

克拉克眼里的慌乱一闪而过，他翻过身隔着睡衣抱住爱人的腰，把脸埋进布鲁斯的腹部，随后他放松了些胳膊上的力道，但鼻尖扔捂在衣服里。过了一会儿，他才从这种逃避般的状态里拔出来，克拉克斟酌着开口，仍旧维持着这种姿势让他的声音显得闷闷的：“光是这些猜想已经足以让我倍感痛苦了，你可真的是一如既往地扮演着混蛋。”

布鲁斯从他翻身时就开始等他下一步的动作，他知道克拉克不会逃避，他只是需要一点点时间跟拥抱，这都是他现在还给得起的东西，于是他从不吝啬于给克拉克这些所需要的。

然后他们就能再次一同面对这些问题，就像他们一直在做的那样。

“我们还要再继续这个问题吗？”克拉克问到。

“如果你不拒绝的话，就只是一次普通夜晚的谈话，它跟我们以往的并无区别。”

克拉克觉得他应该被气笑，因为他的爱人在这方面就是这样一个混蛋，而他爱他，并且早就习惯了他如此的行为。但是他惊讶地发现，他没有，或许是因为生与死的问题，他从很久之前就在思考了。于是当它被提到明面上摊开了讲时，他竟产生了一种理应如此的念头。

于是他思考了一会儿，回忆着他在脑子里盘算了无数次的答案。

“我想，如果真的如此，我难以想象没有你的生活，所以，可能……”他的话还没说完，而他不确定是否应该接着说下去。布鲁斯接下了他的话。

“不，你应该接着生活。你应该继续克拉克的工作直到退休，你应该像个普通老头一样在公园散步，你会坚持你的超英事业直到你再也发不出热视线去击退敌人、你的钢铁之躯也无法再举起倾塌的大楼。”

克拉克觉得他刚刚没被气笑是对的，现在才正是时候。布鲁斯总能在他觉得已经够混蛋的时候把这个程度进一步加深，这的确是他的拿手绝活。

可是接着，他看到布鲁斯俯下身，炉火把他的整张脸都照亮了，那双深蓝的眼睛一眨也不眨地看着他，爱和眷恋在那双眼里辗转流淌：“克拉克，你会带着我们的回忆走很久，直到你坐在主桌上看着我们的孙子、甚至是孙辈的孩子们，跟你一起用餐，就像是迪克他们小时候那样。”

“我希望我们共同的记忆足够支撑你走到尽头也不会痛苦。”

克拉克还想反驳什么，却被指尖按住了刚要张开的嘴唇。布鲁斯的声音上方传来，带着缥缈的困意：“已经很晚了，去睡吧。”

布鲁斯韦恩的确是个十足的混蛋，克拉克想。而他也不负世界上最伟大的侦探盛名。

所有的一切都被他说中了。

克拉克坐在餐桌旁，睡眼惺忪的孩子们踢着拖鞋从各自的卧室里走出来。克拉克看着餐桌边坐着的一群小崽子，心想韦恩庄园从前可从来不会有这么多人。

布鲁斯离开的第二十个年头，克拉克想起他们当初离开小厅炉火时，他拉着布鲁斯的手一前一后朝着卧室的方向走去，他听到布鲁斯说：“我们已经一起度过很多个圣诞节了。”

那时他感受着手里干燥温暖的触感，回到：“是的，而且我们还将一起度过很多个圣诞节，布鲁斯，很多很多个。”

而它们也如同布鲁斯当年在壁炉边说的那样，这些圣诞节的记忆连同其他的一同走过日子一起，成了布鲁斯离去之后支撑着克拉克的、足以称得上全部生活的动力。

这些共同的回忆支撑着他走了很久，克拉克知道，这些同爱人一起拥有的记忆还将陪着他直至尽头。当世界的齿轮再次转动，他们将再次相遇，再次睡在在那艘渡轮仅剩的那张双人床上，再次成为世界最佳搭档，再次互相理解、倾慕，再次一同度过一个炉火边的圣诞雪夜。他们的分别不会太久，爱也将会永存。

而他需要做的，就只是等待。

END.


End file.
